<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare (Voltron Short Story) by waterwhosleepwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406345">Truth or Dare (Voltron Short Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho'>waterwhosleepwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Truth or Dare, klance, pidge ships klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron plays truth or dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare (Voltron Short Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It's been a year since the paladins returned to Earth. They're what you would call celebrities now, especially Allura and Coran who are Alteans. Keith tries to stay out of the limelight, along with Hunk. Shiro and Pidge just sort of ignore it. Lance and Coran soak it up. Allura doesn't really see the point but is as polite as she can be with a camera shoved in her face every few seconds.<br/>        Lance did manage to persuade everyone to make a YouTube channel. they mostly post random videos about their daily life, some react videos, some videos of them going out, and a few videos of them answering questions they're asked. Lance and Pidge normally take the lead in these videos while the others put in their two cents whenever they feel the need. Lance was scrolling through the comments on their latest video when he go the idea. Or, read the idea off of a comment but whatever.<br/>        "Guys!" Lance exclaims as he runs into the living room, sliding a bit due to his socks on the hardwood. The paladins had all moved into a big house together because it was easier and they were used to it after living on the castle.<br/>        "Yes, Lance?" Allura asks. She was wearing shorts and a graphic tee that read 'Space Mom' in bold white letters with a galaxy pattern behind it.<br/>        "We should do another video!" Lance says. Shiro frowns a bit and sips his coffee.<br/>        "I don't know. We just posted the last one last week," Shiro says.<br/>        "Exactly! A week! Please!" Lance practically begs. Shiro sighs.<br/>        "Fine but the others have to agree," he decides. Lance cheers and rushes off to find the others.<br/>        Pidge agrees at once, having grown bored. Hunk agrees once he sees how much lance wants to do it. Coran, much like Pidge, is on board immediately. Finally, Lance and Hunk head to Keith's room. Pidge had raced off without an explanation.<br/>        Lance knocks on the wooden door, having learned long ago to respect Keith's privacy. A crash comes from within the room and a moment later Keith opens the door.<br/>        "Are you okay?" Hunk asks.<br/>        "Yeah. I just knocked something over. Did you need something?" Keith replies.<br/>        "We wanted to do another video!" Lance exclaims.<br/>        "No." Keith goes to shut the door but Lance puts his foot in the way.<br/>        "Please!" Lance begs, giving Keith puppy dog eyes. Keith groans, he's never been able to resist puppy dog eyes. Especially Lance's. he had perfected his, being the youngest in a big family.<br/>        "Fine," Keith caves. Lance cheers and grabs Keith's wrist, dragging him down the hallway and to the living room. Pidge was setting up the camera with their brother at their side. Matt was muttering some tips that Pidge found more annoying than helpful but appreciated anyway.<br/>        "He agreed!" Lance grins, holding up Keith's arm. Keith pulls his wrist out of Lance's grasp. he sits down on the floor, his normal spot for videos. Allura, Shiro, Coran, and Pidge sat on the couch while Keith, Lance, and Hunk sat on the ground. Matt perched himself on the arm of the couch after turning on the camera.<br/>        "Hey guys! For this video we're going to do truth or dare but it's from you guys!" Lance says. Matt holds up his phone.<br/>        "Just tweet me whatever you come up with and I'll have them do it or admit to it," he says. Keith looks down and pays with them hem of his shirt.<br/>        "Okay! The first one is for Allura! It's a dare. Put three ice cubes down Pidge's shirt," Matt reads. Allura makes a face.<br/>        "What?" she asks.<br/>        "No thank you!" Pidge exclaims. Matt snickers and walks off, returning shortly with a cup with ice in it. Allura takes it uncertainly. She picks up a piece of ice and turns to Pidge who's seated right beside her.<br/>        "I am sorry," Allura says before pulling the back of Pidge's shirt out and dropping the ice cube in, repeating the process two more times. Pidge squeals and squirms around. They eventually make a face and settles down.<br/>        "The next one is a truth for Lance. How many times have you gotten lost in your huge house?" Matt asks.<br/>        "Funny story actually. I got lost so often that Pidge taped a map to my arm, but the angle that she taped it at made it so that it was upside down for me so I was even more lost and confused," Lance says.<br/>        Keith snickers. "He claimed that the house was alive and changing." Lance blushes and smacks Keith's arm.<br/>        "Next is a truth for Hunk. is it true that you're going to be doing a cooking show?" Matt reads in a game show host voice.<br/>        "Maybe," Hunk says.<br/>        "Next up, a dare for Shiro.  You have been dared to let Coran pick out your outfit," Matt says.<br/>        Coran lights up and drags Shiro out of the room. they return ten minutes later and Shiro is wearing some weird cape thing, a golden shirt, pink pants, and some snazzy sunglasses. He also looked disgruntled.<br/>        "Fabulous! Work it Shiro!" Lance exclaims. Shiro rolls his eyes and sits back down on the couch, a happy Coran sitting next to him.<br/>        "The next dare is for Keith. Let Allura do your makeup," Matt says, a tone of interest to his voice. Keith shrugs, figuring it could be worse and turns away from the camera as Allura goes to fetch her makeup bag. She returns and works her magic.<br/>        When she's done, Keith turns to show the camera. Lance seemed mesmerized before snapping out of it and clearing his throat.<br/>        "The next dare is for Hunk. Listen to a song of Keith's choice," Matt reads. Keith grabs his phone and scrolls through his songs before settling on Phoenix by FOB. Hunk puts the headphones on and bobs his head to the music.<br/>        "Not bad, actually," Hunk comments once the song ends. He gives Keith's phone and headphones back to him.<br/>        "Next up is a dare for Keith. Sit on Lance's lap for the remainder of the video," Matt reads, his smirk growing with every word. Keith and Lance both turn bright red. Keith scotches over and settles between Lance's legs, not leaning on him at all.<br/>        "Can we end the video now?" Keith asks.<br/>        "No," Pidge smirks. Keith huffs.<br/>        "Next up is a truth for Lance. Is Keith ticklish?" Matt asks, holding his hand toward Lance like he's holding a microphone.<br/>        Lance smirk and lets his fingers dance over Keith's sides. Keith yelps and starts squirming, laughing harder than anyone had ever seen him. He eventually grabs Lance's hands and holds them so that he can no longer be tickled. Keith leans against Lance's chest, breathing heavily and glaring at the other paladin. Lance smiles back cheekily. Pidge secretly snaps a picture of the two.<br/>        Matt moves on but the two don't move from their position. Keith laying on Lance's chest, holding his hands in his lap. <br/>        "Okay, Coran this one is a truth for you. Do you use product in your mustache?" Matt asks.<br/>        "Only the finest juice from a far away planet that makes nice and fluffy," Coran answers.<br/>        "Next is a dare for everyone. Kiss the cheek of the person to your right," Matt reads. Keith and Lance look at each other in confusion. <br/>        "We'll just do it so that Lance kisses Hunk's cheek and Keith kisses Lance's cheek. Then we can go in a circle," Allura suggests. Everyone nods. Lance kisses Hunk's cheek, Hunk kisses Pidge's cheek, Pidge kisses Allura's cheek, Allura kisses Shiro's cheek, Shiro awkwardly kisses Coran's cheek, Coran kisses Keith's cheek causing the emo to make a face. Keith sighs and turns to Lance. Just as he's leaning to kiss Lance's cheek, Pidge taps Lance's shoulder causing him to turn and his lips meet Keith's. They both jump away from one another, cheeks flaming.<br/>        "Okay! That's all for today! See you next time! Bye!" Pidge exclaims and Matt turns the camera off. Keith gets up and walks to his room, cheeks as red as his jacket. Lance heads to his own room.<br/>        "Pidge," Shiro says disapprovingly, but he's hiding a smirk of his own.<br/>        "What? I'm don't know what you're talking about," Pidge says before taking the camera into her room for editing. Let's just say that some of the edits made Keith and Lance turn reeeaaally red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>